Cuando seas mía
by sango-higashikuni
Summary: Aunque nuestros cuerpos fueran fríos yo le daría aquel calor imaginario, velaría sus sueños aunque ella no durmiera, cuidaría con mi vida su corazón y sobre todo la amaría hasta con el último aliento de mi vida, porque Rosalie era, es y sería solo mía.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es completamente de mi propiedad :D **

**NOTA: LEAN ESTO ANTES DE LEER EL FIC!**

**Hello~~~ Bueno se que no eh actualizado "Atracción Peligrosa" pero es que necesitaba escribir este song-fic cuando escuche la canción, porque creo que desde mi punto de vista quedaba perfectamente para expresar la forma en como se aman Rosalie & Emmett :D , si es mi pareja favorita, creo que ya lo notaron , y no, nunca escribire un fic de Edward y Bella ù-u no me gustan xD no tengo nada en contra de ellos pero bueno ù-u.  
Bueno como les decía, en verdad les recomiendo que la escuchen cuando leen este fic i-i y les juro que lo sentiran aún más D: , si yo cuando lo estaba leyendo y escuchando la cancion a las 4:00 a.m estaba toda emocionanda :D . Este oneshot es relatado por Emmett ^^ **

**Este es el link donde pueden escuchar la canción, ingnorel el video y solo esuchen la música :D : http:"/".com"/watch?v=bkvRT7MncAM (( solo quiten las comillas)**

**bueno ahora si las dejo para que lo lean :D espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Por favor dejen sus reviews ù-u o si no jamás volveré a subir historias xD ok no es cierto pero si dejen comentarios :D  
Si recibo más de 100 reviews les prometo hacer el fic que ustedes me pidan i-i pero dejen sus comentarios i-i. **

**Pd: Feliz año nuevo :D que todos sus deseos se vuelvan realidad :D, recuerden que nosotros mismos somos nuestra única barrera para lograr o no lo que más deseamos ^^ **

****

Deseenme mucha suerte en mi libro i-i porque ya pronto lo terminaré y se lo regalare a mi amiga i-i la cual espero que le guste D: y después buscaré alguna casa editorial para que lean y si les gusta que lo publiquen :D , quizás sueño demasiado y parezca una aficionada pero en verdad :D esto me apasiona ^^ asi que espero cumplir ese sueño ^^ . Espero que alguien leea esto

-.-"

* * *

**Cuando seas mía. **

Los años pasaban y aún no podía entender como ella me había salvado de aquel oso, ese día hubiese sido el último de mi vida, sin embargo mi ángel impidió aquel fatídico desastre y cada día trataba de hacerla feliz, de robarle cada mañana una sincera y hermosa sonrisa. Aunque nosotros no podíamos dormir, ambos jugábamos a que dormíamos, de esta forma yo la despertaba con un beso cada día y le decía que esa mañana sería diferente, ella siempre sonreía y me abrazaba en busca de afecto.

Quizás Rosalie era fría frente a todas las personas, inclusive su actitud denotaba a una mujer frívola que solo pensaba en ella y en nadie más, pero era el disfraz que ella usaba para no permitir que nadie más la lastimara de nuevo, eso me había quedado muy claro al conocer su pasado, al ver las heridas inexistentes en su cuerpo, tocar cada noche aquellas marcas imborrables de su pasado, se que jamás lo olvidara, no obstante yo trataré de borrar aquellos tormentosos recuerdos al hacerla mía, al amarla, al protegerla, al abrazarla.

Esta noche era diferente, nadie se encontraba en la casa, todos excepto Rosalie y yo fueron a un viaje de excursión a las afueras de la ciudad. La casa estaba solo para nosotros, aunque Rose y yo habíamos discutidos por una tontería mía no soportaba la idea de estar separado de ella por mucho tiempo. Bajé de mi habitación y caminé hacia la sala donde mi ángel se encontraba leyendo un libro de mecánica, me senté a su lado y la rodeé con mi brazo, ella me evitó y se sentó en el otro sofá más pequeño. La observé durante una hora, su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, había dejado de respirar, lucía como una hermosa escultura tallada por los mejores artistas de la antigüedad, sus perfectos ojos dorados eran iluminados por la luz de la luna que entraba por una de las ventanas de la casa, su piel blanca brillaba como nunca, sus labios rojos me incitaban a besarla, me levanté y salí del lugar. Si Rose seguía molesta conmigo no la obligaría a entregarse a mí, jamás lo haría, por muy excitado que me encontrara siempre esperaría por ella, me había prometido interponer su placer al mío. Corrí por todo el bosque en busca de nada, solo quería liberarme de esta presión que comenzaba a sentir por el carácter de mi esposa, la entendía, claro y por eso estaba corriendo en el bosque para no volver a cometer el error de gritarle. Ella no necesitaba aun hombre machista, no, Rose debía tener a su lado a un hombre que la cuidara y la respetara. Me detuve cerca de la casa al sentir la lluvia mojar mi fría piel, como siempre otro día más llovía en el frio condado de Forks. Me quedé de pie bajo la lluvia sin moverme solo observando a Rosalie a través de la ventana, esta vez no soporté más y corrí de nuevo al interior de la casa. Mi pecho se translucía debido al agua, Rose me observó y se relamió los labios tan seductoramente que en una fracción de segundos me posicione sobre ella mojándola.

_Voy a desnudar tu alma beso a beso hasta sentir_

_Que tu cuerpo se derrama como lluvia sobre mí_

_Por el borde de tu espalda voy a dibujar mi amor_

_Sin ocultar esta pasión_

La acaricié suavemente y junte nuestros labios de forma apasionada, necesitaba aquel beso para poder seguir viviendo en esta vida, anhelaba nunca morir, deseaba estar a su lado siempre. Descendí mis besos por todo su cuello, sintiendo lo suave y frió que estaba, aunque para mí ardía como el fuego mismo, sus manos despeinaban desesperadamente mi cabellera mojada, varias gotas cayeron en el escote de su blusa, mi lengua los removió con tanta fuerza que hizo que un gemido saliera de sus labios, desgarré su blusa sin pensarlo mostrándome un atrevido brasear de encaje rojo, observé sus ojos y sonreí. Ella sabía que lo haríamos como cada noche así que había elegido el mejor de todos, mi favorito. Le di un beso rápido a sus labios y descendí por todo su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula y al final a mi objetivo, sus pechos. Aunque amaba todo el cuerpo de mi ángel sus senos era mi parte favorita pues ella siempre gemía con más fuerzas al sentir mi boca en sus pezones. Desabroché con cuidado la prenda y la tiré al suelo, lamí lentamente sus pezones, formando pequeños círculos alrededor de ellos, Rose gritó mi nombre y juntó más mi cabeza a su cuerpo.

_Cada latido de tu corazón_

_Cada suspiro tuyo me pertenecerá_

Si, quizás ella nunca será de nuevo humana pero al menos yo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, podía sentir la calidad de su piel. Me separé y vi su rostro el cual estaba perdido en la excitación, la cargué en modo nupcial y corrí hacia nuestra habitación, no quería hacerla mía en la sala, no, esta noche era diferente, era como nuestra primera vez. Esta noche sería solo mía.

_Cuando seas mía _

_Ya lo veras, baby_

_Todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor_

_Cuando seas mía en cada sueño voy a estar yo_

_Te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor_

La recosté en la cama, me posicioné sobre ella y seguí haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, tomé sus pechos con mis manos y los apreté lo más fuerte que pude pero sin dañarla, Rose volvió a gritar mi nombre, rogaba por más y así sería le daría todo lo que quisiera. Lamí todo su abdomen plano, mi lengua quería grabarse cada pequeña parte de su piel, cada forma, cada textura, todo, ella se había convertido en mi perdición, en mi delirio, en mi pecado. Desgarré el resto de su ropa y ahí estaba ella desnuda ante mí, la luz de la luna entraba por nuestra ventana haciendo que su piel brillara exquisitamente y me excitara aún más. Me levanté de la cama indicándole que hiciera lo mismo, la abracé y susurré a su oído lo mucho que la amaba, le decía que jamás la abandonaría ni la engañaría con otra mujer pues nadie la igualaría, le prometí que si ella moría yo también lo haría pues mi mundo ya no tendría sentido sin mi ángel. Todo lo que era de ella ahora me pertenecía, sus latidos, sus suspiros, sus besos, sus deseos, su pasado, todo lo que la formaba ahora era mío, Rosalie Hale era solo mía. La besé con aquella pasión desenfrenada, nuestras lenguas aumentaban el erotismo del momento.

_Voy a desojar tus sueños como la más bella flor_

_Voy a vivir para siempre como esclavo de tu voz_

_Desde el arco de tus cejas hasta tu dulce intimidad_

_Caricias yo voy a sembrar._

Por mi mente pasaba los mejore momento que había vivido con Rose, todas sus sonrisas y sus lamentos, y ahora al verla tan entregada tan hermosa como nunca, rogando por más, suplicando por mi calor inexistente, por mis abrazos y por mi amor. Me di cuenta que mi ángel estaba comenzando a olvidarse de su pasado y a vivir el presente y el futuro conmigo, me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo al haber logrado hacer feliz a la criatura más hermosa y amorosa del mundo. Su esencia era única, su piel y ojos era incomparables. Su rubia cabellera me volvía loco, aspiré su aroma una y otra vez hasta llenar mis pulmones de ella. Descendí mis besos hasta su sexo, lo rocé con mis dedos dejando algo de su esencia en ellos, los lamí y bese su intimidad, deleitándome con el más dulce sabor del mundo, ni la sangre de algún humano se comparaba lo que Rose me daba. Escuchar su delicada y suave voz gemir y decir mi nombre me hacia sentir feliz. Formé pequeños círculos con mi lengua y toque puntos los cuales antes no lo había hecho por temor a que se sintiera incómoda, esta noche todo era nuevo para ambos, ella experimentaba nuevos placeres y yo la veía más entregada a mí.

_Cada latido de tu corazón_

_Cada suspiro tuyo me pertenecerá_

_Cuando seas mía (solo mía)_

_Ya lo verás, baby_

_Todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor_

_Cuando seas mía en cada sueño voy a estar yo_

_Te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor_

Rose me rogaba por más, me pedía que la hiciera mía, sonreí ante su petición y solo volví a llevar mi lengua a su sexo, introduciéndola lo más profundo que pudiera, mi boca estaba llena de su esencia, mis ojos estaban opacos por la pasión, mi cuerpo me pedía que la hiciera mía, salí de ella, y volvía recorrer su cuero con mis besos, mis manos tocaban todo su cuerpo, mis labios dejaban marcas en su piel anunciando que ella era sola mía. Y ahí estábamos de nuevo ambos contemplándonos fijamente, ninguno hablaba, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas, si fuésemos humanos en estos momentos nuestros cuerpos estarían bañados de sudor, junté mi frente a la de ella y cerré por un momento mis ojos, quería grabarme el más mínimo detalle de ella, no la quería olvidar. Cuando los abrí mi sorpresa fue mayor al verla ahí con aquella sonrisa traviesa e inocente, con sus dorados ojos observándome solamente a mí. Sus delicadas manos retiraron la playera mojada y tocaron todo mi abdomen, abrazó mi cuello y junto nuestros labios, conocía esa respuesta, ella estaba lista. Así era nuestro lenguaje, habíamos dejado de usar las palabras y solo expresar nuestros sentimientos por medio del lenguaje corporal.

_Cuando seas mía _

_Ya lo veras, baby_

_Todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor_

_Cuando seas mía en cada sueño voy a estar yo_

_Te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor._

Retire mi pantalón junto con mi bóxer, abrí más sus piernas y entre en ella lento, sonreí al acariciar su rostro y comencé a embestirla tan fuerte que podía jurar que había roto alguna parte de su cuerpo pero solo se trataba de la cama la cual crujía por mis rápidos movimientos, Rosalie encajo sus uñas en mi espalada y me pedía por más, hasta llegar al punto en que ambos estábamos llegando al clímax, nuestros movimientos eran sincronizados, nuestras respiraciones iban al mismo compás, nuestros latidos inexistentes sonaban al ritmo del otro, sentía el clímax tan cerca que al hacerlo ambos gemimos el nombre del otro y nos besamos con amor. La abracé y bese su mejilla, salí de ella lentamente, podía sentir como ella se contraía volviendo placentero ese momento. Me dejé caer a su lado y la acerque a mi pecho, cubriéndola con la sábana negra de nuestra cama, permanecimos así durante toda la noche, ella formaba pequeños círculos en mi pecho mientras yo jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. La noche la sentía tan diferente, tan tranquila, me sentía alegre por estar de esta manera con mi Rose, quería que este momento perdurara para siempre, acerqué más a mi ángel a mi pecho que ella de inmediato entendió y me observó con aquella mirada que buscaba respuestas a mi comportamiento.

—Te amo Rosalie, nunca dejaré de hacerlo, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, no me arrepiento de nada, si algo te llegase a pasar yo me muero.

—Emmett, ¿lo sentiste verdad? — Me preguntó, entendía muy bien aquella pregunta pues la respuesta era si, ella se había entregado mi al fin.

—Si hermosa, al fin fuiste mía— Le respondí besando su frente.

—Te amo Emmett, y fui una idiota por nunca haberme entregado a ti.

—No mi ángel, todo lleva su tiempo y créeme siempre habías sido mía, solo que ahora tú lo aceptaste. — La abracé y deje que un pequeño sollozo saliera de su garganta.

Era la noche más perfecta de mi vida, al fin Rosalie Hale era mía y así sería para toda la eternidad, repetiría esto cada noche, le haría el amor como si fuese la primera vez, le haría entender que ella era valiosa para mi, que la confianza que necesitaba yo se la daría, que conmigo nada le faltaría, aunque nuestros cuerpos fueran fríos yo le daría aquel calor imaginario, velaría sus sueños aunque ella no durmiera, cuidaría con mi vida su corazón y sobre todo la amaría hasta con el último aliento de mi vida evitado que alguien la lastime. Mi promesa esa noche era hacerla sonreír todos los días, y que aquella alegría llegará a sus hermosa mirada dorada. Jamás permitiría que su rostro mostrase frialdad, si no todo lo contrario. Estaba perdidamente enamorado del más hermoso ángel. Era solo un pequeño pago por todo lo que ella me ha hecho sentir y sobre todo por haberme salvado la vida.


End file.
